Lobo (Great Earth)
: It is said that Czarnians can only be truly killed by other Czarnians (though this does not matter to Lobo either way, as he cannot die by any means). Furthermore, Lobo has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. Lobo can survive unaided in the vacuum of space. :* : His strength varies greatly from writer to writer. Lobo has shown strength sufficient enough to knock out Superman with his blows without too much apparent effort, but at times is barely able to pick up cars. At most times, Lobo is shown to be on par with Superman in terms of strength. He has even shown enough strength to destroy entire planets. More often than not, Lobo is able to effortlessly lift far in excess of 100 tons. :* : He possesses inexhaustible stamina and in most interpretations cannot tire. :* : Lobo is functionally immortal and cannot die no matter what happens. He is immune to the effects of aging and disease and has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. :* : He has at times shrugged off blows from the likes of Superman with no damage, taken planet-destroying attacks without so much as a scratch but at other occurrences has had his skin penetrated by bullets and had only some . :* : Lobo possesses the ability to sharpen his awareness and increase his temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. He can move at incredible speeds. :* : Lobo does not need any food, water, air, or sleep and he can survive in the vacuum of space without any harm. :* : If Lobo does somehow sustain an injury, his accelerated healing factor enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue instantly, with little apparent pain. He will apparently heal from any injury. For instance, Lobo can regenerate out of a pool of his own blood, apparently recycling the cells instantly. The speed of regeneration has also varied throughout his appearances. :* : He can analyze any opponent, weighing up their abilities and defenses perfectly, giving him exact knowledge of their Achille's Heel, or weak spot. It seems a mental power, permitting to Lobo to strikes exactly where he can do greater damage. (Even being Lobo such strong, it would explain why he could not make whatever damage in Darkseid with hand-to-hand attacks, when Lobo was sucessive against Superman. Obviously the New Gods have greater psychic defenses than Kryptonians, what can have disturbed the power.) | Abilities = * : As unbelievable as it may seem, despite his violent and loutish nature, Lobo seems to have a genius-level intellect in matters of destruction and violence. He can create complex virulent agents and the necessary antidotes to them such as the one he let loose on Czarnia, resulting in the deaths of the entire population in the span of one week. He was also able to scavenge parts from a destroyed time hopper and attach them to his own bike, producing a working time machine. * : The tracking ability allows him to trace any prey across even the Universe. * : By his own account, Lobo can speak 17,897 different languages from across the galaxy. * : Lobo is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered numerous forms of martial arts from all over the galaxy. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : He is also highly susceptible to gas attacks which are capable of canceling his strength. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Spacehog | Weapons = * Chained Hook: Though he employs a wide arsenal of firearms, explosives and blades, Lobo's signature weapon is a large hook on a chain. Aside from use as a weapon, he also uses it to tie up opponents or drag them behind his bike. * Guns}} Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Great Earth Characters